Avengers Infinity War Alternate Version
by Gabriel981
Summary: My version of Avengers Infinity War


Guys I loved Infinity War a lot, I do. But if it were me, I would have made a different movie (bunch of things differently. So here is what I would have done.

The movie starts out with the age of ultron post credit scene of Thanos and the Black Order getting the Infinity Gauntlet on Nidevelir. We see how he gets the gauntlet, and Thanos kills half of the dwarves instead of all of them.

Then title card.

Then it shows Thanos and the Black Order attacking Xandar and gets the power stone, Nova Prime sends a message to the Guardians Of The Galaxy that they need their help, then Thanos uses the power stone to destroy Xanndar, and there's a cameo from Nova.

Then it cuts to Thanos's ship flying through space and it comes across Hela floating through space. The ship beams her in. Thanos and Hela have a talk, he explains what he's doing, Hela likes that he's bringing on more death because she's the goddess of death. Thanos then starts to fall in love with her. Hela then explains that her brother Thor defeated her and allowed their home Asgard to be destroyed and that the space stone was somewhere near Asgard's ruins. Thanos asks for her help and she agrees. Then we see Red Skull on the ship, and he says they've tracked the space stone down, and it is on a ship in the area. Thanos then explains that Red Skull has been one of his advisors for 70 years.

Then it cuts to what happened before the opening scene of IW where Thanos and the Black Order and Outriders (Now with Hela and Red Skull) attack the Asgardian ship. Thor is wearing his costume from Ragnarok (Because it takes place a couple hours after Ragnarok). Thor fights Thanos with his lighting power, but Thanos kicks his ass. Valkyrie and Hela have a fight. Hulk and Black Dwarf have a fight. Heimdal, Korg and Miek fight Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight. Loki Ebony Maw have a dual (Ebony Maw is a sorcerer in this version). Korg and Miek survived the fight and helped Asgardians get off the ship while Korg and Miek hop on the Grandmaster's ship that is on top of the ship, Loki then uses the space stone to transport Korg, Miek and the remaining Asgardians to safety. Then it basically plays out like in IW opening scene, only Thanos beats Hulk, but he gets back on up, and Proxima Midnight uses her spear and cuts through Hulk and he turns back into Banner. Thanos then sends Banner on a pod because he was impressed, and that he wants Banner to warn everyone that he is coming, because to him, it ,akes it more fun. Loki gives up the space stone in exchange for becoming one of Thanos's advisors, Thanos then knocks Thor ot. And Thanos and his crew along with Loki leave the ship. Then Thor has a vision that he's in Norway, and he sees his father, grandfather, and his great grandfather. Thor says that he failed them, but they explain that he has only tapped into his own powers, and that to defeat Thanos he needs their power. They tell him to go on a quest to gain the Odinforce to add to his power so he can defeat Thanos. Thor then wakes up to Valkyrie and Heimdal carrying Thor to a pod and they get away as the ship explodes. Thor then explains to them that they need to go on a quest to gain the Odinforce. Throughout the movie Thor has visions of his father, grandfather and great grandfather. Thor and Valkyrie develop a romance throughout the movie, they explain all of the good and bad they have done and have a conversation similar to the one he and Rocket had in IW. On the quest they fight many powerful creatures, on the final test in order to defeat the final creature, Heimdal sacrifices himself so Thor can defeat the creature. After that, Thor and Valkyrie enter the Odinforce chamber, then Thor has another vision of his family, and they granted him the Odinforce. Thor then wakes to find him all powered up with the Odinforce. Thor and Valkyrie then have a kiss.

On Earth, Ebony Maw and Black Dwarf find the prison where Abomination is being kept, they free him and convince him to help them. Hulk crashes at the Sanctum and meets Doctor Strange and Wong, and Tony shows up as well. Their conversation plays out like in IW. Then Ebony Maw, Black Dwarf, a bunch of outriders and Abomination show up. Banner is shocked to see Abomination, and Abomination has a grim when he sees Banner. Banner tries to turn into the Hulk, but he can't. A fight starts with both sides. Tony calls in the Hulkbuster, and Bruce gets in it. Ebony Maw defeats Strange and Wong and gets the time stone. Then Spiderman jumps in the battle, and plays out the same where he gets the Iron Spider suit. But both Tony and Strange head to the Q ship. Banner then calls Steve.

Then the Guardians are flying through space on the Milono, they get to Xandar, but see that it is destroyed. They track Thanos to Knowhere, when they get there, they meet up with Nebula, and find out she tracked Thanos down as well. They head to the collectors museum, and see Thanos, Hela, Loki and Red Skull are forcing the collector to give them the reality stone. The collector explains that the stone is on a wasteland planet, and Thanos forces him to tell him what planet, and he tells him. The Guardians then attack them, and a big fight breaks out. They defeat the Guardians, and Thanos explains to Gamora that he will complete his mission. And he tells them to stay out of his way or he won't hesitate to kill her. Thanos and his team leave.

In Scotland Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight and Outriders show up and attack Scarlett Witch and Vision to obtain the mind stone. It plays out very similar to IW, but Secret Avengers show up, Hawkeye, Ant-Man and Wasp are with them. The Black Order are able to rip the stone out of Vision's head, but he doee gsn't die, he turns into a human. The Black Order then escape with the mind stone. The Secret Avengers then head to the Avengers compound. They meet War Machine and Banner. They tell the two about the attack, Banner examines Vision and can't find out why he's now human. Steve then gets a call from T'Challa in Wakanda saysing that there's giant ships beyond Wakanda's boundaries, and that he needs their help. He tells him they'll be there. War Machine gives Steve his shield back and they head to Wakanda.

On the Q ship, Iron Man, Spiderman and Doctor Strange attack Ebony Maw and a bunch of outriders, Maw defeats them all, the three of them get into a pod and it ejects from the pod then lands on a wastland planet. When they get out the Milono comes out of nowhere and the Guardians jump out and start attacking the Avengers. A fight begins, and ends when they realize they are all after Thanos. They then come up with a plan. Theres a bunch of great interactions between Iron Man, Star Lord, Rocket and Drax. Also funny intentions between Spiderman and Adolescent Groot and Mantis.

The Black Order returns to the Sanctuary Two with the time and mind stones. They give Thanos the stones and he puts them in the Gauntlet. Thanos sends the Black Order, Hela, Loki and Red Skull along with a huge army to earth to retrieve the soul stone while he goes to retrieve the reality stone.

At Wakanda the Avengers are greeted by T'Challa. Bucky comes out of kryo sleep. Shiri examines Vision to see why he turned human. The only thing she can think of is the stone reacted a certain way with vibranium. T'Challa and Steve discuss the ships outside the borders when smaller ships drop to the ground. They decide to prepare for battle.

On the wasteland planet, Thanos arrives and meets Strange. He explains to Strange why he is trying to collect the stones because of what happened to his planet. Then the Avengers and Guardians fight Thanos, and he beats them head to head without Star Lord costing them the fight.

At the Odinforce chamber Thor uses the bifrost sword with the Odinforce to open the bifrost and he and Valkyrie arrive on the planet that Korg, Miek and the remaining Asgardians are. Thor convinces Korg and Miek to help them defeat Thanos.

On the wastland planet when Thanos is about to kill Tony, the bifrost beams down and reveals Thor, Valkyrie, Korg and Miek. Thor tries to attack Thanos, but he's able to steal the reality stone and escape. Thor and his crew meet Iron Man and his. There are a bunch of great interactions between the two teams.

At Wakanda, T'Challa, the Wakandan army and the Avengers have a Lord Of The Rings type of battle with Wakandan ships, tanks ect against outriders, chitari, giant beasts, alien ships, tanks, ect, Black Order, Loki, Red Skull and Abomination. When it looks like the Avengers are losing, Thor and his team, Iron Man and his team, along with the Guardians arrive in Wakanda with the bifrost. Thor discovers during the fight that he can channel the Odinforce through the bifrost sword, and there are cool moments of Thor with the Odinsword. Vision uses a Wakandan ship to fight during the battle. Banner in the Hulkbuster suit fights Black Dwarf and Abomination, they tear the armor apart when Banner turns into the Hulk and destroys them both, he kills Black Dwarf, and defeats Abomination. Corvus Glaive steals the soul stone out of the vibranium metier. Scarlett Witch kills Proxima Midnight, Doctor Strange kills Ebony Maw, Steve kills Corvus Glaive with his shield. Steve, Bucky have a reunion with Iron Man, and decide to work together. Thor defeats Hela with the Odinforce. Steve and Red Skull have a reunion and then a fight. When it looks like Steve is about to die, Loki kills Red Skull. Then Thanos arrives and all the heros charge at him, but he makes them look like nothing fighting against him. Then he defeats them, and gets the soul stone and puts it in the Gauntlet. Loki then distracts Thanos, but Thanos then kills him, but it gives Thor enough time to hit Thanos with a huge blast from the Odinforce. But Thanos was able to get back up and then snap his fingers and use the space stone to get away. Then all the characters that turned to dust in IW turned to dusted except Star Lord and Drax, and Gamora and Okoye took their places and turned to dust.

Then the end scene is of Thanos and Hela on the planet he was on in IW, they both sat on the porch clinching hands while looking at the sun rise.


End file.
